Assassin (Fate/Reverse: Höllenritterlied)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= クリームヒルド |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= B |strength= D |endurance= E |agility= D |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= C |skill1= Vowed Grudge |skill1value= B |skill2= Charisma |skill2value= C |np1= Balmung der Rache |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B }}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'6''|weight = 115 lbs|sizes = B85/W59/H88|birthp = Poland|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Ruby red|armament = Greatsword|likes = Roses|dislikes = The past, her mother, Altera|talent = Flower designing|enemy = Altera, Brynhildr|imagecol = Red}} Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is an Assassin-class Servant who appears in the Höllenritterlied DLC story of Fate/Reverse, being one of the central characters along with Altera, Theodoric the Great and the Revenant Hell Knight. Though she originally leads a faction of Servants under her rule, Assassin eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Kriemhild (クリームヒルド, Kurīmuhirudo), Queen of the Burgundians (ブルゴーニュソ女王, Burugōnyu no Joō) who is known in legend as the wife of [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Saber_of_Black Siegfried] (also known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigurd Sigurd] or Sigurðr Sigmundsson). She is also known as Gudrun (グドルン, Gudorun, Norse: ᚷᚢᛞᚱᚢᚾ) and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ildico Ildico] (イルディコ, Irudiko), the latter whom is historically known as the wife who murdered Attila the Hun. Assassin is the central main character of the historic folklore story known as the Nibelungenlied. Assassin's mother was [[Revenant#Wicked Witch|'Grimhild']] and her brother was the Burgundian king Gunther (Gunnar in the Völsunga Saga). Assassin married the hero Siegfried (with her wedding gift being the ring Andvarinaut) after he managed to trick the Valkyrie [[Lancer (Fate/Reverse - Brynhildr)|'Brynhildr']] into marrying Assassin's brother, of course this was after Assassin's mother had fooled Siegfried into drinking a love potion that would make him forget his love for Brynhildr. Assassin and Brynhildr originally got along with one another, but eventually they both had a major argument over whose husband was the better hero when Assassin revealed how it was Siegfried, not Gunther, who passed through the flames of Hindarfjall. Completely hurt by the treachery of Siegfried, Brynhildr would attempt to persuade her Assassin's brother into killing Siegfried but he refused, however Gunther's half-brother Hagen (Högni or Guttorn in other legends) overhears Brynhildr and asks Assassin (under the pretext of wanting to protect Siegfried) about her husband's weakness, which Assassin revealed to him. After Hagen murdered Siegfried, Kriemhild was completely heartbroken as she realized she was tricked into helping kill her own husband. While Brynhildr ended up killing herself regretting what she did to Siegfried, Assassin ended up inheriting the treasure Siegfried acquired after his slaying of the dragon Fafnir. Kriemhild would vow revenge on her brother and Hagen after Siegfried's burial and would use the treasure to gather herself warriors under her service. Realizing what Assassin was intending to do, Hagen conspires with her brother and manages to hide the rest of the treasure. Many years eventually pass and Assassin was forced by her mother into marrying the King of the Huns, Atli (as repayment for the tragic death of his sister Brynhildr). Eventually, Assassin finally has both her brother Gunther and Hagen bounded in chains after a bloody battle between the Burgundians and Huns, with Siegfried's greatsword [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Balmung Balmung] in hand Assassin decapitates Gunther in order for Hagen to reveal where he hid the rest of Siegfried's treasure. After Hagen finally reveals the location, Assassin kills him with Balmung. Eventually, Assassin would also end up killing Atli in his sleep after he became more and more savage in his ambitions to conquer the rest of Europe, afterwards she herself would end up setting the palace alight on fire and taking her own life, lamenting how she ended up becoming a pitiful monster. Appearance Assassin has the appearance of a noble and beautiful young woman. She has long blonde hair that are tied by two ponytails at the back, while her eyes are a reddish color. Assassin sports a crown-like helm on her head, and wears a white and gold combat dress that reaches down to her upper thighs and even comes with a white short cape and a black fur neck collar, while she has white armored boots also leading up to her thighs. Personality Assassin is a woman still haunted by her past, the memories of the deaths of Siegfried and Brynhildr, being forced to marry Atli (Altera) and the acts of vengeance she committed in her life continue to plague her mind. Despite this, Assassin still has enough charisma in her to gather and lead an army to battle, even more impressive as she managed to have the likes of Karna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and Diomedes (all three whom wouldn't want to serve her naturally) under her rule. She still holds deep resentment for Altera and further believes that Altera's allied Servant, Theodoric, and the "Hell Knight" are one and the same person. Role Originally Assassin was lost in the land of Vanaheim after the Alteration caused an incredible phenomenon but forced the many summoned Servants into unknown locations. However, she would eventually discover that Altera was also in Vanaheim and so Assassin decided to rally many Servants she could find to her cause to take her subject of hatred down. By the time the Protagonist's party finally enter into Vanaheim, Assassin has four Servants under her rule and an army of homunculi known as Soldats (ソルダット, Sorudatto) created by Paracelsus. Assassin will eventually be confronted by Brynhildr after the Protagonist's party manage to fight their through into the Divine Structure: Sessrúmnir that Assassin has been using as her fortress. Abilities Assassin is surprisingly efficient in a fight despite having little to no history of personally battling. She has an average rank with the Class Skill, Presence Concealment, which allows to spy without detection, but Assassin's presence is immediately alerted the moment she begins to attack. Assassin's highest ranked Personal Skill is Vowed Grudge, which greatly boosts her Strength, Endurance and Agility if she happens to be in the same premise as the source of her grudge (i.e. Altera and Grimhild), but at the cost of becoming slightly uncontrollable or reasoned by a Master until the grudge has been extinguished for good. Assassin also has Charisma, an average ranked ability that enables her to be able to have an army fight in her name. Assassin's Noble Phantasm is Balmung der Rache, which is in fact Siegfried's greatsword Balmung tainted with the very same aura of vengeance that also continues to resonate within Assassin as well. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Queen